


Nine Hours

by HysteriaGrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Really just fluff, Road Trip, and blushing, bad words!!, first fic, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaGrows/pseuds/HysteriaGrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco go on a road trip. A lot can happen in just nine hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this really just has all my dumb headcanons and theres a lot of fluff. lots of self-satisfying stuff. maybe a lil ooc? i cant even tell anymore oh my god theyre just so dumb this is so dumb and rlly badly written //hides face// FIRST FIC ON ARCHIVEOFOUROWN WOOOOO!!!!  
> i don't know what im doing

~The First Hour~

“This is fun! Time is going to fly by, and we’ll be in LA in no time at all. Right, Jean?” Marco looked at his best friend with bright eyes.

“Oh, God, kill me now.” Jean had a hand under his chin as he looked out the window, a sigh leaking out his mouth.

“It’s not that bad! It’s only nine hours.” Jean gave Marco a disbelieving look. “You’re right. It’s only nine hours. It’s not like I can’t do anything, because I get car-sick as fuck if I try to read or watch a movie!” he laughed sarcastically. “This is golden. This is going to be so boring. I feel myself dying already. Are we there yet?”

“No, Jean. We’ve been driving for-” Marco paused to check and calculate the time - “approximately 20 minutes now.”

“It feels like forever. I feel like all of our Disney time is wasted on this! Why couldn’t we just fly?”

“That’s too much money! We’re on a budget as it is, okay? So suck it up! Just… go to sleep or something. Or let’s listen to music. Get a CD.” Marco gestured to the glove compartment.

Jean sighed as he opened the compartment, then started to flip through the stack of CDs, going _clack-clack_ as he set them down on top of each other. He decided on the Abbey Road album, and slid the disc in. “Now what?” Jean ran his hand through his hair, though there wasn’t much there in the first place.

Marco grinned. “Now, we sing!” he began to belt the lyrics of _Come Together_ , and Jean groaned. Marco was a royally shitty singer, but he couldn’t stop the cheerful teen now.

It was going to be a long ride.

~The Second Hour~

“I want Taco Bell.” Jean said, staring Marco straight the face.

“Burger King.”

“Fuck Burger King! Can Burger King offer me a delicious Baja Blast? I think not.” Jean said.

“Okay, first of all, don’t cuss! Second of all, no, Burger King can’t, but burgers are infinitely better than tacos and other bad supposedly ‘Mexican’ foods at Taco Bell.” Marco countered, with a look that dared Jean to say more.

“Does it look like I give a shit? And tell me, what can Burger King offer that actually tastes like a burger?”

“Everything on the menu that is a burger tastes like a burger! We’re going to Burger King. You can’t drive stick, but guess who can? Me. So we’re going to Burger King. No complaints.” Into the Drive Thru for Burger King Marco drove, upturned nose and all. Jean really hated how stubborn he was sometimes.

~The Third Hour~

“I need to pee!” Jean moaned, squirming in the car seat. He really shouldn’t have that jumbo sized soda.

“You just peed an hour ago. Hold it in, please.” Marco said, without looking at Jean, craning his head to turn into a different lane instead.

“But Marco,” Jean whined.

“Pee out the window. I just turned into the lane on the very left, so there’s no cars you can pee on. And, this is a empty road. So if you’re that desperate, pee out the window.”

Jean glared at Marco. He looked around, and what Marco said was true. They were on a completely empty road.

“Okay, I will.”

“Okay then.”

“I’m really going to do it.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“The pee is going to get on the car a little, you know.”

“I know.”

Jean huffed in exasperation. “Fine! I’ll pee out the window!”

He rolled the window down, and pulled it out, positioning it properly and let the yellow liquid fly. Once he finished, Marco was open-mouthed and staring.

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you _actually_ peed out the window. Oh my God!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

~The Fourth Hour~

After that little episode, Jean promptly fell into a snoring sleep, sprawling his long legs on the dashboard. Marco glanced at him occasionally, his heart beating as loud as possible. Even though he knew he couldn’t do anything - especially in a car and as the designated driver - he was still nervous thinking about all the possibilities.

It didn’t help that Jean’s lips looked very tempting.

It was going to be a long ride.

~The Fifth Hour~

“Oh shit. Oh shit! Look at those fucking birds! They’re literally fucking!” Jean shouted. Two birds were tangled together in front of them on the empty road, doing God knows what.

_I’d like to do that with you_ , Marco thought, then turned red immediately after imagining the boy flushed and sweaty. 

“Jean! Ohmygosh _stop_!”

“You’re such a baby, Marco.” Jean teased. “Haven’t you ever done anything with a girl? No, I’d know if you did, huh?” Jean grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms and humming along to the current song playing.

“I don’t like girls, Jean!” Marco said, and gasped in realization of what he blurted. _Oh no_. It was the perfect timing for the track to end, leaving them in complete silence.

Now Jean was the flustered one.

~The Sixth Hour~

“I’m so sorry for making you tell me that now.” Jean had his face buried in his hands and his ears were red to the tips.

Marco sighed. “Jean, it’s okay. I was going to tell you sooner or later, and I said it out of my own will. It’s fine.”

“Really?” He looked up in hope.

“Yes, really.”

“So, how did you find out?” His amber eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Marco flushed. He couldn’t tell Jean that he found out he liked guys when he got his first boner from him, his best friend, could he?

“I dunno, I just did…” he mumbled.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me. But Marco, you want to know a secret?” Marco glanced at Jean, who had a mischievous smirk on his lips. Marco internally groaned.

“Okay,” he said, but with reluctance.

Jean giggled - he actually giggled - and leaned over close to Marco’s ear. He whispered into Marco’s reddening ear,

“I like dick too.”

~The Seventh Hour~

“Heeeeyyyyyyy, Marco? Who do you prefer? Zac Efron or Logan Lerman? Personally, I think Logan Lerman is really cute, but Zac Efron is cool too. You know what I just thought of? Logan Lerman with freckles! That’d be so cute. Freckles are really cute, right, Marco?”

“Jean, shut up!”

Jean grinned at Marco’s face. Teasing him was great for passing time, and Marco’s reactions were just too adorable. Yes, Jean liked the freckled boy, but he wasn’t going to say it any time soon. And if he confessed now, it would be too awkward for the hour left to endure.

“Marco, who do you like better in terms of looks? Me or Eren?”

Marco’s face was a tomato when he sharply snapped his head to look at Jean. Just too cute.

“You, Jean! Now shut up, please!” Jean’s neck was hot against the cold leather.

_Well, that’s unfair_.

~The Eighth Hour~

_How do you say, “I want to suck you dick in a non-platonic way and then date?”_

“I want to suck your dick in a non-platonic way and then date.” _Oh. I said it_.

Marco slammed the brakes, causing both of them to be simultaneously choked by their seatbelts.

“What?” Marco said, shrill but quiet. Jean shrugged, but he felt his face heating by the moment.

“I kind of want to suck your dick in a non-friend way, but a hold-your-hand lovingly during and have after dick-sucking cuddling. Basically, I’m asking you out." Jean paused, then added, "And you just caused a two car traffic jam. The car behind us is pretty pissed.”

“Oh!” Marco started driving, and the incessant beeping from behind the two ceased.

“So, what do you say?” Jean asked. His heart was squeezing and he was pretty sure he was going to explode, but he waited patiently.

“Can we not do the dick sucking right at this moment?” Jean looked at Marco. Marco was looking straight ahead at the road, but painted with the brightest pink possible in the cheeks.

“Uh, yeah. I think I can handle that.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

A pause from Marco. “Cool.”

Jean, finding something slightly more intelligent to say other than ‘cool’, said, “So, um, are we there yet?”

~The Ninth Hour~

“Who’s going to be on the top?” Jean asked, prodding Marco in the arm. “I mean, how are we going to figure this out?”

“Jean!” Marco had been more red than not during the car ride, and this time was not an exception.

“This is a serious question. Really, who’s on top? When are we going to have sex?” Jean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Tonight?”

Marco groaned. “No! It is not happening tonight. It is not happening any time soon, got it? We’re not doing the… until later!”

“How far are you willing to go tonight?” Jean leaned in, cupping his ear in an exaggerated manner.

“I don’t know! This is embarrassing, Jean. Stop!” Marco swatted Jean’s hand away from his ear.

“How far, Marco?”

“Ugh! Don’t talk to me.”

“Aw, come on Marco, I just want to know. I am quite the hormonal teenage boy.”

Marco said, in the tiniest voice possible, but loud enough for Jean to hear, “...blowjob. I am willing to go to blowjob level.”

_Oh, God, Marco. You’re totally and utterly unfair._


End file.
